


The Song of Their People

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Language Barrier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker has found something to explore</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song of Their People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts), [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



The Internet held things that could amuse, horrify, and befuddle the Cybertronians on any given day. Sometimes, it managed it all at once, and left the NEST human personnel trying to sort it all out before they had allies breaking truce over the inability to protect children from candy houses and witches living in them. (That had been Ironhide, after being asked to read Annabelle a bedtime story and finding 'Fairy Tales' were actually horror stories.)

No one, however, not even Sideswipe, expected the Internet to introduce Sunstreaker to a new hobby, one that had Beachcomber and Seaspray in his company more often than not.

"Why have your people not learned to listen to them? WHY are you deafening them with all of your noise!?!" Sunstreaker demanded violently of Epps, as the first communication specialist he came across. "Such beautiful language, and yet no one on this planet understands it!"

He'd stalked off that first time, going to the sea. One way or the other, Sunstreaker would find the right glyphs to translate the language of the songs that haunted his recharge now.

He just knew the whales and the dolphins were trying to share their rich knowledge, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for two Sunstreaker prompts. They merged so beautifully that I cheated and ignored the G1 proviso on the second one. But then, my Sunny borrows heavily from G1 in the Bayverse.


End file.
